Cardiac: A different story
by lailalover1
Summary: I like how in Cardiac, Jacob and Rachel try to figure out what happening to kids in Georgia. But what happens before that? In story, kids die of seizures.
1. How You Feeling Will

**In the Eleventh Hour, Cardiac, 11 year old boys are dying from heart attacks. But, what if they weren't dying from heart attacks. But, from seizures. And what if a young girl was stuck in the middle of it. Also, I go into the character of Jesse Freeman. Another thing, some characters have been added or...removed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Eleventh Hour or it characters, but I do own Dianna and her family.**

* * *

How You Feeling Will?

I woke up early today. I go to brush my teeth and wash my face. Than I look out my window and see Jesse Freeman in the backyard. I look at the clock and see that it 7:00. I go to check on my brothers and my dad. They're still sleeping, so I sneak down the stairs, and go outside. Our backyards are connected, mine and his dad's, so we can go each other. I go to sit right next to him.

"What are you doing out here this early in the morning." I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." he responded.

"No one else was awake, and I saw you down here, so here I am."

"My dad still sleeping, so I came out here"

It pretty warm outside, so it okay for us to be in our pjs. Jesse can be weird sometimes, but than again so am I. We sit there and talk, until I hear my older brother Alan call me. I tell Jesse to come in with me. We walk in and I see Alan making breakfast, and my younger brother Will, sleeping on the table. Jesse sit at the table with him, and I go to Alan.

"Good Morning, Alan." I say to him.

"Morning." he said right back.

"I see Will is still sleeping."

"I got him out of bed, and he was awake, but he must fallen asleep."

Jesse puts his hand on Will's forehead. Than he looks up at us.

"I think he's got a fever." Jesse said.

I walk over to him and see for myself. I put my hand on his forehead. Jesse right, he does have a fever.

"Will, time to get up." I shake him.

"I'm tired."

"I know, but it time for breakfast."

He put his head up, and looks around. He turns his head and see Jesse.

"Hey, Jesse, how you doing." he said tiredly.

"I'm fine. How are you." Jesse asked.

"I have a headache, and im tired." he puts his head down again.

"Don't go back to sleep, breakfast is almost done." Alan said.

I go to sit at the table with Will and Jesse. We talk about all the stuff we been seeing in the news. About the kids who had massive seizures and died. I have epilepsy, so I worry about have one at school, at a pool and a whole bunch of other places. But, these kids who have no history a of a sudden have a seizure and dying doesn't seem right to me.

"My dad worried about sending me to school. He makes me carry a phone, and tell the teacher if anything happen to me to call him and 911" he said.

"I understand what that feels like. My dad want me to wear something that beeps whenever I have a seizure."

"Why is happening at our school, no where else, just our school."

"My it something in the school. We both know that when it comes to health, school isn't always that great."

My dad walks down the stairs, yawning. He looked around, but stopped to look at Jesse. He rubbed his eyes, like to make sure he seeing the right person. Jesse and Alan do look kinda similar, at first glance. They both have long blond hair, but Alan's is much longer. Both have white skin, but Alan more paler, like porcelain. And they both have blue eyes. So maybe at a first glance they look similar, but not that much.

"Dad, I'm over by the sink." Alan said to him.

"Than, your Jesse right?" my dad asked.

"Yes, sir." Jesse said.

Dad sat next to us. He kept looking at Jesse. My dad and Jesse's dad know each other since high school. When we moved here from New York, he was one of the first people we meet. But, sometimes my dad worry's about me, because Jesse kinda a troublemaker. But, that not the real Jesse so im not worried.

"Breakfast is ready." said Alan.

We had pancakes, eggs, some bacon, the old fashioned breakfast. Jesse sometimes eats here when his dad's asleep. His dad been under the weather lately, and hasn't really been doing anything. Jesse say that he needs some rest. After we finshed, we put our plates in the sinks.

"You guy should start getting ready for school. Will, whats the matter." dad said putting his hand on Will's head. "Wow, you got a fever. I'm going to bring you to the doctors."

We went to get ready upstairs. Jesse went home to get a change of clothes, and came back. I went to get my favorite outfit, a white dress that was very flowy. I pack my stuff and get ready to go with Jesse. He has to walk me to school. My epilepsy could start kidding in a second, so my dad want someone to be with me at all time. It kinda sad. I have to deal with the fact that I have this.

We finally make it to school and walk inside. Not a whole lot of kids are here. We walk into class and see the teacher. When we look around not a lot students. We take our seats and look at the teacher. Poor guy, he looks so tired. So do the kids, but it early in the morning so that could change very easily.

We sat there for hours with nothing happening all day. Most of the kids where sleeping, including Jesse. I was one of the few people still awake. I think the teacher asleep too. The bell rings and everyone wakes up and packs there things. I go over to Jesse, because he goes back to sleep.

"Jesse wake up it time to go home." I said to him.

He starts moving after that and picked his head up.

"Ok, lets go." he said.

We walk to the front of the school, where we see the principal talking to a teacher.

"People from the FBI are going to be coming here soon, make sure that the students aren't here." the principal said to him.

"Let's get out of here before they see us." Jesse said.

As we were walking home, I get a call from my dad.

"Dianna is Jesse with you." he asked.

"Yeah, everything all right." I asked him.

"Just put Jesse on the phone."

"It for you." I hand the phone over to Jesse.

Jesse starts talking to dad, and I just stand around trying to figure what they were saying. He get off the phone and gives it to me.

"Ok, Dianna I'll see later." Than dad hung up.

"What's going on Jesse." I asked.

"My mom is in the hospital. It not a big deal."

"You don't want to see her."

"No way, like I want to see that dragon."

I don't blame him for saying that. She truly is a dragon. Abusive, selfish, and just plain mean.

We kept walking until we reach home. I look through the window to see it anyone, and I see Alan on the couch watching TV, and right next to him is Will, sleeping.

"You want to come inside" I asked.

"Sure, might as well."

We walked inside, said hello to Alan. He said that Will has to stay home for a couple of days. Some kinda of virus going around in the school. Me and Jesse talk and do our homework. It the weekend so we can hang out for a little while. Will comes downstairs to get something to eat. Than goes right back upstairs.

"Hey Jesse, can I come over to your house later?" I asked.

"I'll have to call my dad first." he turned around and got his phone out.

"Hey dad um, Dianna was wondering if she can come over later. Yeah, ok bye." he turned to me."He said it would be ok if you came over."

"Great. Can't wait."

"Dianna...Dianna...Dianna, I need you." Will called out to me.

"I got go, hold on a minute. Yes Will." I say going up the stairs.

"Can you give me some medicine" he asked when I walked into the room.

"Sure."

I walked into the bathroom looking for what ever I could find. There should be some medicine in here some where, but where's the cold medicine. After looking very closely I find the medicine, and give some to Will.

"Thanks, Danny." Will said to me.

"Your Welcome" I said to him.

"Dianna, I'm going home. See you later." Jesse said to me.

"Bye." I said to him.

I can't wait till later. I got a big question to ask him.

* * *

Hope you like it. Review


	2. Night's Stars

**Sorry for not updating. I been busy, and didn't have a lot of time. But, now im back and giving you a new chapter. The idea that Jesse's family is Russian kinda of just popped into my head.**

* * *

Night's Stars

I was packing my things, when I heard the phone ring. I walk over to it and pick it from the the stand. It Jesse. I decide to answer.

"Hello, this is Dianna."

"Dianna, my dad wants to know if your still coming ." Jesse said on the other line.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"My Grandmother might be coming over for a few hours, and im not sure if you want to be around for that."

"Is their something wrong with her?"

"Well no, but...she a little, how should I put it, orthodox."

"That ok, with me. Im about come over in 20 minutes." I hanged up.

I get my things and told my parents where im going and head out. I go through the back. It much easier, and safer. I get to the back door and ring the door bell.

"Здравствуйте, есть маленький." an unfamiliar voice says.

I like up. Someone opened the door. It was a woman. She looked like she was in her 30s to 40s, had long brown hair that was almost to her feet, and blue eyes. She was wearing a dark blue dress that almost touch the floor.

"Ahhh..." I didn't understand what she said.

"I said, "Hello, there little one."" she said in a strong russian accent.

"Hi, i'm Dianna, one of Jesse friends, I came to see him."

"Ohh, so your the little girl he didn't want me to see, come in." she said.

"Thank you."

I walk into the house and start look for Jesse. I hear the TV in the living room running, and look to see Jesse on the couch.

"Джесси, почему вы пытаетесь скрыть красивая молодая девушка от меня." she said to him.

He turns his head, and sees me standing there, than he look at her.

"Потому что вы не любите тех, кто не русский, или не понимает русского языка." he said to her.

"Это не так. Я просто не люблю людей, которые неуважение культуры, как твоя мать."

"Достаточно ярмарка, но вы были разочарованы кто-то в моей школе, потому что они не знали, что "да" на русском языке."

"Это легко слово. Все должны знать, что это значит. Во всяком случае я иду на кухню, чтобы достать чего-нибудь поесть. Вы и ваш друг хочет ничего из холодильника."

Than Jesse looks at me.

"You want something to eat."

"No thanks, i'm good." I said.

"Мы хорошие спасибо." he said to the woman.

Than, she goes into the kitchen.

"I don't know you were russian." I said to him.

"Not really something that come up in conversasion."

"That woman isn't your grandmother right." I asked.

"Yeah, she is."

I look into the kitchen to get a second look at her. This can't be right. She looks to young to have a 30-something son, or a 11 year old grandson. If anything she looks like she Arthur's sister.

"That funny Jesse, but no seriously who is she."

"She's my grandmother."

I couldn't believe it, she looked way to young. I didn't bring it up again. We watched TV for awhile. Than, I heard someone come down the stairs. I looked it was Jesse's dad, Arthur.

"Hi." I said to him.

"Hi Dianna, have you seen my mother?" he asked.

"She in the kitchen."

He walked in to the the kitchen, and I can hear them talking.

"Мама, что ты делаешь здесь." he said to her.

"Я просто проверяю, чтобы видеть, как мой сын, и внук делает. Это не так."

"Мама, я взрослый человек. Я думаю, что я могу сама о себе позаботиться, и мой сын."

"Я не говорю, вы не могли не. Не начать складывать слова в мой рот. Я просто здесь в течение нескольких дней. Вы должны наслаждаться своей компании."

Than I hear a sigh. Arthur than walks into the living room. He take a sit down on the loveseat next to the couch.

"So, how was school?" he asked.

"Boring." Jesse said to him.

"Almost everyone was sleeping, the teacher too." I said.

"So, you guys didn't learn anything new. Man, school sound so useless right now." Arthur said.

"Yup" Jesse said.

"So, Jesse about your mother. Do you think that you want to go to the hospital to see her?" Arthur asked.

"Maylene dying?" he asked.

"No."

"Than, the answer is no."

"Jesse, I don't want your mom thinking that I brainwash you into not going. Just for a few minutes, please."

"Fine, I'll go."

"You shouldn't try to force him into doing something he doesn't want to do." Jesse's grandmother said, walking into the room.

"It's just going to be for a few minutes, than we can think up an excuse to leave." Arthur told her.

"Excuse me." I said, interupting the conversion. "I was wonder what your name is, Miss."

"Anastasia." she said.

"Well Anastasia, your very pretty and young-looking for grandmother."

"Thank you, Dianna. I like this girl." she said, pointing to me.

"This is going to be a long night." Jesse said, rubbing his forehead.

* * *

We talked for a few hours, watching the news. They said another kid had died from a seizure.

"Arthur, aren't you worried about all these seizures. I wouldn't want that happen to my child." Anastasia said to him.

"What am I susposed to do, mom. Keep Jesse home from school until this whole thing blows over."

Jesse gave his grandmother a thumbs up.

"Im just saying that you should be a bit more worried. It not like it only happening to specific people. It look like it happening to anyone."

"I am worried, but i'm not going to keep him out of school like a nutjob."

"Arthur, when I was in the hospital, hour after you where born you got sick. It was some kind of virus that was going around the maturity ward. The doctors told me you were dying, and that other babies were dying too. You were lucky. I don't want to see that happen to my grandchild."

"Relax, that not going to happen to him, there no reason to be worried."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay."

"Changing the subject, how your parents Dianna." Arthur asked.

"They're good. Mom going to art class, because she doesn't have anything to do at home. Dad has work, which is good. Alan taking care of Will, because he sick, but he should be ok."

"Sick? It almost summer. What could he have?"

"A fever, the flu, common cold, it can be a number of things." Jesse said. "I was there this morning... he looked weak."

"He sick, how is he susposed to look. Like everything fine, than pass out at school. We don't need someone from school telling us to come pick him."

"Don't you and your brothers go to the same school, or buliding." Anastasia asked.

"Yes, but differnet sections. I see Will more than I see Alan, so I don't really know what going on with him, until I get home."

"Arthur, and his little brother Eric, used to be called The Twins, because the they looked alike."

"We're also close in age, him being 10 months younger than me." Arthur said.

"She got pregnant again almost immeditay after Arthur was born?" I thought.

"The only difference being that he's a blond, and i'm not."

"You have a brother?" I asked.

"I've got three brothers." he said. "Dmitri, Denis, and Eric."

"I hope I get to met them one day."

"You might, they're susposed to be coming over in the morning."

"Why?" Jesse asked.

"They promised me, that they were going to help me move some stuff." Anastasia said.

"I already made you a promise, so don't ask for another one." Arthur said, looking right at her.

"Haha, very funny." she said.

I look at Jesse. He's been quiet the whole time. Not that he talks a lot to begin with. He actually pretty quiet in school, and in other places. Not really the goof ball of the class. In fact, he the super quiet one. Like he doesn't exist.

"Your being very quiet tonight." I asked.

"That because theirs a lot of things that I want to say, that I can't say."

"Why? Are they bad things?" I teased

"No, just can't say it in front of them." He pointed to his dad and grandmother.

"Your not worried?" I asked.

"No. Well, i'm worried for you."

"Why would you be worried about me."

"I'd imagine that your condition would leave you vulnarable."

"I take medicine, and all my...problems are stress-related."

"Okay. I'd still be worried though."

I'm not worried one bit. The though it seem random, most of the seizures are happening in the boys. Only one girl has died from a seizure.

"You have epilepsy, my dear?" Anastasia asked.

"Yes, but it not a big deal. I rarely ever have a seizure."

"Im glad, that you taking in stride. When I was younger there was a stigma that came with epilepsy. That you had something wrong with your brain, but i'm glad that people are still able to continue living life."

"Thank you."

"Well it's starting to get late. Let's eat, than go to bed." Arthur said.

We went to the table and eat some dinner. Than, after we where finshed, went up stairs, and got ready for bed.

* * *

The room I was sleeping in was very nice. A calm blue, that made you feel so peaceful. It was so calming. It was 12:30, that I woke up to find someone in the bed with me. I turn to look and it Jesse. I shake him awake.

"Jesse, what are you doing in here?" I asked.

"I couldn't sleep, so I came in here." he said

"Ahhh...okay."

This is my chance.

"Jesse, I have something that I have to ask you."

"What is it."

"Why were you so nice to me, when I first move back here?" I asked.

"...because your supposed to be my wife."

"What?"

"When we were younger, you told me we were going to get married when we got older."

"You remember that?"

"Yeah, that gave me something to look foward to."

"Well, if it still that important to you than, I will."

Jesse turn over and smiled at me. Than, I feel myself being pulled into a hug. I look at Jesse and see that he's asleep. Maybe I should go to sleep too.

* * *

**Jesse calls his mom Maylene. He doesn't feel close enough to her to call her Mom. Anastasia watched Jesse for most of childhood, and Anastasia doesn't like her, so keep that in mind.**


End file.
